Neptunia: The Next Generation
by Robohopper39
Summary: A story about a machine, one who has a brain of a former human, who is entered the world of Gamindustri and makes new friends and saving the day along the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

In the sunny plains of Virtua Forest, a male, humanoid robotic body appeared from a blue portal. It then wakes up and decides to do a walk to explore the world he has entered.

He is then surrounded by a bunch of Dogoos and a bunch of random monsters. He decided to face the Dogoos first. His arms then transformed into arm cannons, and shot the army of Dogoos while jumping around at the same time to dodge the monsters attacks. After he shot all the Doogos, he then transformed his arms back into his hands and basically defeated the monsters by punching and kicking them.

After he finished off all the monsters, he suddenly felt the ground shake, and lo and behold, a dragon appeared from the ground!

"Looks like i finally have a challenger." The robot said.

Suddenly, a purple-haired woman with wings flew behind the machineman and centered her attention at him.

"What are you doing here?" Said the woman. "I'll handle this myself."

But the robot didn't follow her. Instead, he bowed no and said.

"I don't know who you are, but Never! And besides, i can handle it myself!"

"No!" The woman disagreed. "You will hurt yourself if you do!"

"Then watch me." The robot said.

When he stretched his right arm to side and opened his hand, binary codes then appeared and takes the form of a sword. It then solidified itself and, after it solidified itself, the robot then held the handle.

The purple-haired woman was quite impressed by him, and decided to fight with him because she thinks he has some potential in him.

The woman then landed beside him and summouned her own sword.

"Oh, so you're gonna fight with me? If you do, then i accept." The robot said.

"Thank you." Thanked the woman. "Maybe attacking the dragon will be our best bet."

"Oh i sure hope it does." The robot responded.

The two then charged at the dragon, with the both slashing at different sides. The robot managed to reach it's spine and stabbed it while the woman managed to land a Victory Strike in it, killing it in the proccess.

The robot was about to walk away, but the purple-haired woman then stopped him at the last moment.

"Wait! Are you from an another dimension?" The woman questioned.

"Yes, yes i am from a another dimension." The robot answered.

"Oh, then come with me, i'll take you to my place where you'll stay." The woman said.

"Well, kind of a weird offering from someone i don't know but, ah well." The robot answered.

The two then flew off, with the robot following the purple-haired goddess to her home.

When they arrived, the goddess then de-transformed into a young and energetic girl.

She then looked in front of the robot and greeted him.

"Hello! I am Neptnue, the "Protagonists of Protagonists." It's nice to meet ya." greeted Neptune. "So what's yours?"

"Well, then my Ray Tendou, but you can call me Blitzrider if you want."

"ooh, cool name." said Neptune.

After they introduced each other, Neptune then took Ray to Planeptune's Oracle Histoire, who Ray introduced himself to Histoire.

"So, where exactly did you came from?" asked Histoire.

"I came from a dimension known as Earth. And i came here because my sister is experimenting with her new dimension-hopping machine."

Histoire was quite impressed about it, and asked him how he could ever get back.

"Umm, my sister said to me that the portal i have warped out of will come back in a month."

"But why?" questioned Histoire

"Because the dimension-hopping machine was nothing more than a prototype model you see." answered Ray.

"Okay then Mr. Roy, you can stay with us for the time being." said Histoire.

"Thank you." said Ray.

Ray then walked in the balcony of Planeptower and pressed his left ear. (which both looks like a long, slanted triangle.)

"Hey there Roy." his sister said.

"Hello there sis Ivy." said Ray.

"So, was the machine successful? Did it transport you into another world?" asked Ivy.

"Umm. Yes, it did transported me." answered Ray.

"Where did you ended up in?" asked Ivy again.

"Umm." He then stopped to look at his left arm to check where he's in (yes he left arm has an LED display). "I'm at Gamindustri, and by the looks of it, it kinda looks like Earth."

"That's great to know, anyway see you soon, and have fun in Gaimdustri." said Ivy

"Alright bye." said Ray.

Ray then went back inside and shuts hinself down to sleep in the Nep's bedroom, knowing in his mind that he is here to stay. For a while.


	2. Chapter 2: The Introduction

It was now morning in Planeptune, and Ray then woke up from his slumber. He was about to leave the bedroom when he noticed another girl sleeping in her own bed. "_Pretty cute_." He thought.

He then scanned the girl so he can test his new examination program. And it worked as he thought.

"So this girl's name is Nepgear and she's taller than her older sis Neptune. That's kinda odd." He thought when he saw the finished exam. He also discovered that her robots were her favorites. This made Ray smile in his thoughts. "Maybe Nepgear will be impressed at me since i'm pure machine."

After this, Ray then walked to the kitchen and saw Neptune (in her HDD Form) cooking.

"Good Morning Neptune." Ray greeted.

"Ah, good morning to you too Ray." said Purple Heart. "I was gonna wake you up, but you woke up anyway."

"Nah, it's ok Neptune. I can wake up by my own you see." said Ray.

"So, do you want breakfast?" asked Purple Heart.

Ray answered "No thanks, i am a machine so i can't eat anymore."

"Oh Ok." Neptune said.

Ray then walked to the balcony to see the bright blue sky.

"Ah yes, a sunny day for this new world." He thought.

His left ear then beeped, meaning that he has recieved a call. He then pressed the lower ear (which looks like a rotated hexagon).

"Morning Ray." said Ivy.

"Morning to sis." said Ray.

"So how was your sleep hmm?" She asked.

"Oh, it was fine. No interruptions happend, i just had a very good sleep." Ray answered.

"Great to hear from you." Said Ivy. "I also installed a examination program in your firmware. This mean you can scan anyone and anything you see and it will be examined. Meaning you can scan for enemy strengths and weaknesses, search for possible healing items and so on."

"Don't worry sis." Said Ray. "I already tested it and it worked."

"Good job." said Ivy. "Anyway i have to go now so bye."

"Bye sis." Said Ray.

He then pressed his lower left ear and turned back, only to see Neptune in her normal form, with her arms crossed. Ray simply gulped in his thoughts.

"Hey! Who are you talking with!" shouted Neptune.

"Oh uhh, it was my sister duh!" Ray said.

"Oh uh, sorry about that. Oh! come in! I'll introduce you to my sis!" Neptune said.

"Oh, well then." Said Ray.

Ray then followed Neptune to her sister, who was playing a game on her N-Gear.

"Hey Nepgear! Allow me to introduce our newest friend, Ray!" Neptune introduced.

"Why hello there." Ray said while waving his left hand.

Once Nepgear saw Ray's robotic body, she shrieked in delight.

"Wow! It's a robot!" Nepgear said excitedly. "I've never thought i saw a fully functioning one!"

Nepgear then circled around Ray to examine his body.

"How do you talk?" "Can you fly?" "Can you shoot laser beams in your eyes?" Nepgear asked.

Nepgear asked too many questions to Ray that he puffed steam in the back of his head.

"Alright, alright, quiet please." Ray said to Nepgear. "1. Yes i can talk because i have a voice chip inside me with a synthesizer so that i have this cool robot voice. 2. I can fly because i have a built-in flight system and i have Dragonfly wings for some eye appeal. And 3. I can shoot laser beams from my eyes, but it is much more than that."

"Oh yeah, show me." Nepgear said.

"But first, let's head outside Nepgear."

Both Nepgear and Ray were outside, and Ray then showed off his skills. He uses his multifunctional eyes to scan and examine things, and project memories. He then showed off his Dragonfly wings and flew from side to side. And finally, he uses his built-in weapons system to mechanically transform his body into any weapon.

After all that, Nepgear then hugged Ray by the left side.

"Oh Ray, you are like the best robot ever!" Said Nepgear. "I wish i can have you forever."

"Yes you can Nepgear, but only for a while."

"But why?" questioned Nepgear.

"Because i purposely came here to test my sister's dimension-hopping machine, and i need to be back on my dimension in a month." Ray said.

"Oh." Nepgear said.

"Well, it's time to go home Nepgear. It's getting late."

_Timeskip._Both Nepgear and Ray arrived at the Basilicom, and Neptune, Nepgear, and Hsitoire were in the dining table to eat while Ray is watching TV while sitting on the floor.

"Umm, Mr Ray. Are you sure your'e not gonna eat with us?" Histoire asked.

"No thanks, Histoire." Said Ray. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok then." Said Histoire. "So, where have you and Nepgear been?"

"Just in the plains, having a little meet and greet." said Ray.

"Oooh, those this mean you two are having a realtionship?" Neptune teased.

"No we're not!" Said Nepgear.

"No we ain't!" Said Ray.

Nepgear blushed thinking about it while Ray's steam puffed out for about 5 seconds.

_Timeskip_

It was time for bedtime, and Both Nepune and Nepgear are on their beds. But Ray simply sat on the right side of Neptune's bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to be on the bed?" Asked Nepgear.

"Nah, i'm fine." Said Ray.

"Ok then." Said Nepgear.

Within a matter of minutes, the trio fell asleep. However though, a few minutes later. Nepgear managed to pull Ray to her bed and embrace him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Lastation

It was yet another morning in Gamindustri, and Ray woke up in Nepgear's bed, leaving him confused.

"This is quite odd, but nevermimd about that." He thought.

He then went to the living room where Histoire was waiting.

"Ah, good morning Mr.Ray."

"Morning Histoire." Said Ray. "So what do you want for me?"

"Well i want you to join Neptune in her quest in Lastation just in case." Histoire said.

"Well ok then." Ray said. "Come on Neptune, let's go."

"Sweet! Let's go an adventure!" Neptune said.

The two then head off to Lastatiom where Kei, Lastation's Oracle, was waiting for them. Ray introduces himself first to Kei, who welcome them. And after that, the two headed for Noire's office.

When they arrived Noire's office, both Ray and Neptune noticed that Noire was sleeping in her desk. Ray was about to tap her in the shoulder to wake her up. But Neptune did on what she does best.

"Hiya Noire!" Neptune shouted.

This made Noire woke up quickly, causing Ray to fall on his butt and crawling back.

"Neptune! How many i told not to do that!" Noire said. "And who is that robot-like man beside you?"

"Oh yeah, this is our new friend, Ray!" Neptune said. "But i'm still the protagonist of protagonist, so this guy won't steal my thunder."

Ray just facepalmed thinking about it.

"Anyway." Ray said. "So what's this 'mission' you'd like to do for us?"

"You see, there has been reports of a strange monster appearing in my city whose been causing havoc around. This causes to create more problems that i thought, so i want you to help me kill the monster."

"Haven't you tried killing the monster?" Ray asked.

"I did tried but it was too strong to begin with." Noire said.

"Alright, let's go kill the monster then. With Neptune, me and you Noire, we'll be unstoppable." Ray said.

This causes Noire to blush slightly.

"B-but it's not like i wanted your help or anything baka."

This made Neptune chuckled while Ray double facepamled in disbelief.

"*Sigh.* Then why did we came here anyway?" Ray said. "Do you really think you can do it all by yourself hmm?"

"Uhh. No, no really though." Noire said

"Good. Anyway, let's go girls." Ray said.

_Timeskip_The two then searched for the monster in the forests, just walking, and walking, and waiting. It didn't take long for the trio finally saw the monster who is confronted by its soon-to-be female victim.

"Wow. I've never seen this kind of monster before." Ray said. "I mean like, his head is literally his right hand!"

"Eww, gross i know." Neptune said.

"No please don't eat me!" the female victim said. "I have children there and they will be very worried about me!"

The monster simply growled and is about to attack the victim, that is until Ray shot a blast from his arm cannon that drove it's attention.

"Alright, alright!" Neptune said. "This time, the 'protagonists of protagonists' gonna take you down!"

"Raaaaagrh, who must you be exactly?" The monster said.

"It is i, the goddess of Lastation, Noire! And i'll show you the power of a CPU!"

"Hahaha! You must be that tsundere loner girl i've been hearing all the time." Said the monster.

"What! It-it's not like i care baka!" Noire said.

"But still. I, Minceaar, will make you all my next meal!" The monster said. "But first, i want to introduce you all to my friends!"

Minceaar then held his sword up in the air, causing a lightning strike to appear all over his area while puffing smoke everywhere. When the smoke disappear, Neptune, Noire, and Ray saw something they have never saw before. Humanoid dogoos who are looked very glitchy.

"Now my Glitchoos. Charge!" And so, 20 of the Glichoos (including Minceaar himself.) charged to the trio.

The trio then charged at them. With Neptune and Noire taking of the Glitchoos while Ray took care of Minceaar.

After Neptune and Noire took down all of the Glitchoos, they then headed straight to Minceaar, but the gnarly monster has some tricks up his sleeve.

The monster used his right hand- err. head to grab Neptune's sword and threw it away. He then pushed both Noire and Ray back, firing them while doing so.

"No!" moaned Noire. "He's way too strong!"

"Aw come on!" Groaned Neptune. "Not even 'the protagonist of protagonist' can't beat this monster!"

"Alright, time for Plan B!" Said Ray. "Neptune! Noire! Transform now!"

"Right!"

The two then transformed into their HDD Forms while Ray distracts the monster.

"Alright, are you ready?" Said Purple Heart.

"Now it's time to get serious!" Said Black Heart, Noire's HDD Form.

The two CPU's then headed straight to Minceaar, slashing every single part of his body.

Minceaar then uses his back tentacles to disarm Purple Heart and Black Heart's weapons, and hitted them very far while he grabbed Ray and tossed him behind.

"Muhahaha! Not even your stylish outfits are a match for me!"

However though, Ray stood up quickly and transformed his right index finger into a mini drill, and launched it right in Minceaar's butt.

The monster screamed in pain while Ray roundhouse kicked him behind

"Purple Heart! Black Heart! Now's your chance!" Shouted Ray.

"Got it." Said Purple Heart.

The two then resummouned their weapons and fought Minceaar, while Minceaar managed to defelct their attacks, Black Heart got the opportunity to slice his right hand, dismembering him in the progress.

The two then stabbed Minceaar in the chest, killing him in the process.

"Raaaargh! Be prepared for the wrath of our Master!" Minceaar said that before exploding.

And after that, Neptune, Noire, and Ray headed to back to Lastation's Basilicom where they had a little chat.

"So who was that 'Master' he mean't?" Said Noire.

"No Idea." Said Ray. "But i can assume that there is a Mastermind somewhere in Gamindustri."

"Ha! You'd think Arfoire would create a monster just to prove that she's superior? I don't think so!" Said Neptune.

"Neptune, for the love of Nepgeardam pleasr don't interrupt this meeting." Said Ray.

"Ok." Said Neptune as she hurriedly left the room.

"Anyway," Said Noire. "I'm pretty sure that the monster is not from our world."

"That's right." Agreed Ray. "It could be some kind of extraterrestrial being from another world. And i can be 100% sure about that."

Ray then noticed Noire staring at him. Ray then waved his arms to awake her.

"Um, uh, What did you say again?" Asked Noire.

"I said it may came from another planet!" Said Ray.

"Oh yeah, about that." Said Noire.

"Noire, why are you just staring at me this whole time?" Said Ray. "Are you tired?"

"Uh, it's nothing okay! It's nothing b-b-baka!"

"Alright, alright, chill down miss." Said Ray.

Ray then looked at his left arm to check the time.

"Well Noire, would you look at the time. I guess we should leave now." Said Ray. "Come on Neptune, let's head home."

Ray and Neptune then said their goodbyes and went home to Planeptune.

While they were walking, Neptune discussed some things about Noire to Ray, about how she basically a workaholic, she's a loner and so on.

"Well that was quite a discussion." Said Ray.

Back in Lastation, Noire was prepared to sleep when her sister, Uni, asked her.

"Uh Noire? Who was that robot-like person with Neptune?"

"Oh that was her new friend, and that was it." Answered Noire.

Uni just took Noire's answer and both fell asleep. However, a thought happend to Noire's mind.

"Maybe he isn't as bad as i thought he would be."


	4. Chapter 4: Attack on Lowee Part 1

It was yet anothet day at Gamindustri, and the trio that is Neptune, Nepgear, and Ray decided to visit Lowee for the day. It has a few weeks since the Planeptune goddess visited Lowee's goddess (and keep in mind that it took place before the events of this fanfic).

They then arrived at Lowee's basilicom and are personally welcomed by Blanc. Ray then introduced himself to her, in which she was quite impressed of him.

Just then, two girls came out of their room and saw him.

"Woah, who's this guy?" said a girl with a pink and white outfit.

"He looks cool." said another girl with a blue and white outfit.

"Thank you, i appreciate it." thanked Ray.

Neptune, Nepgear, Blanc, Rom and Ram, then sat on the table for a cup of tea except for Ray. But while they're sipping tea, a strange, female voice appeared in Ray's head.

"Soon, you will be mine."

Ray simply blinked his eyes and shook his head. This got Nepgear's attention.

"What's wrong Ray?" Asked Nepgear.

"Oh. Umm, something in my head is talking to me." Said Ray.

"Dear goodness, i hope nothing bad happens to you." Said Nepgear.

"Nah dont worry Nepgear, i won't." Said Ray.

"Woah, don't expect that voice to attack us." Said Neptune.

Ray simply bowed is head yes.

After that, the crew then decided to theme park to have a change of scenery.

"Wow, i never actually thought i would spend a day with you." Said Nepgear.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Said Ray.

"Oooh, does this mean you two are on a date?" Teased Neptune.

"No we're not!" Said Nepgear.

"No we ain't!" Said Ray.

Just then, a giant, metallic egg suddenly landed from the heavens, and outside the theme park.

"Woah, what is that?" Asked Rom

"Yeah, what is that thing?" Asked Ram.

"I don't quite know." Said Blanc.

"Yes, you are right Blanc." Said Ray. "But looking at it's embossed marks, i have assumed that-"

"Assumed what?" Said Blanc.

Ray simply sighed and said five words.

"It came from Outer Space."

The egg then mechanically changes form, revealing legs, arms, and a one-eyed head. It had transformed into a giant robot.

"Everybody get out!" Ray shouted as the robot started firing laser beams from it's eyes.

The robot caused massed destruction everywhere. Lowee's soldiers have been deployed to evacuate all the people.

"Alright everybody, you know exactly what to do. Transform now!" Ray shouted.

The CPU's then transformed into their HDD Forms and flew straight to the robot.

Purple Heart and Purple Sister delivered a barrage of their EXE Attacks while the robot tries to fire them with it's missle arms and it's right-handed Laser Cannon, but were disarmed and destroyed quite easily.

White Heart, her CPU Sisters, and Ray fought the head. In which they had near misses, but the robot managed to fire at White Heart, causing her to fall in the ground.

White Heart quickly stood up and charged straight through the robot.

"Alright then, i'll teach that giant son of a bitch on what a CPU is capable of!

White Heart then used her full power and mercilessly and agressively slashed at the robot. Destroying it's built-in laser cannon and injuring it in the process.

"Alright Blanc, let's do it together. This may destroy the robot entirely." Said Ray.

"Hell yeah let's do it!" Said Blanc.

Blanc then prepared her final attack while Ray mechanically transformed his legs into a single drill, which actually surprised both Neptune and Nepgear.

But the thing that brought up in Neptune and Nepgear's mind was: "How can he able to do it like that?"

Both White Heart and Ray charged at the robot, in which they deal a devastating damage to the robot, causing a huge explosion and sending both back into the ground.

And so, Purple Heart and Purple Sister hurriedly flew down to them.

"Blanc! Ray! Are you okay?" Asked Purple Heart.

"Yes, i am totally fine, and so is Blanc." Said Ray.

Ray then stood up and helped Blanc stood up as well.

"So, do you think that is all of them?" Asked Blanc.

"Uh, not entirely sure." Answered Ray. "But i've always wondered who's sending those

monsters."

Ray then looked up to the sky and wonder why, and so are the others.

Meanwhile, outside Gamindustri's atmosphere and into outer space, a large spaceship has been secretly patrolling the world, it's general is on his room, watching the planet and thinking about ways to destroy said planet.

Just then, the female commander entered the general's room and went near him.

"General Exis, the CPU's has managed to destroy one of our robots." Said the female commander.

"Well that's just nice, the CPU's are getting more stronger than i thought they will be." Said General Exis Altrass.

"So, what kind of so called 'plan' you're gonna do next?" Said Arfoire.

"Then i'll need one of your CFW's to do the job, and i think i found the perfect one." Said General Exis Altrass as he pointed to a certain yellow and brown CFW.


	5. Chapter 5: Attack on Lowee Part 2

In General Exis' spaceship, he pointed CFW Trick as his newsest ally.

"Ah, what kind of task do you want with me?" Asked Trick.

"Come with me and i'll show you." Answered General Exis.

The two then went to the spaceship's laboratory room, leaving Arfoire and her CFW minions behind.

"Say Arfoire, Do you really think that this guy we'll succeed in our mission?" Said CFW Magic.

"Of course, because i trust him and his words, and that we also had the same plan, meaning that we can defear the goddesses the hard way." Answered Arfoire.

"Well, i hope you're right about that. Because one day, he might attempt to destroy us all." Said CFW Magic.

"Nonsense, he dosen't do that all stuff. Just trust me." Said Arfoire as she went near the windows.

"And besides, who even is that robot man you're looking for?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Magic." Said Arfoire.

Meanwhile, it was nighttime back in Lowee, and the Nep Sisters and Ray are preparing to leave.

"We'll Blanc, that was one heck of a day to spend with." "Said Ray."

"Yeah. I mean, that robot would've killed all of us if we didn't stop it." Said Nepgear.

"Yeah, i do know how that feels." Said Blanc.

"Anyway, we have to go now, so bye." Said Ray.

The trio of Neptune, Nepgear, and Ray then left the Basilicom, then Blanc and her sisters then went to their beds to sleep.

And while they thought that this day is over, the truth is that it isn't over yet...

_Timeskip_

It was nighttime in Lowee, and something flew from beyond the sky. It then landed on the Basilocom and sneakily headed towards the room of Blanc's sisters.

The mysterious figure then stared at the two little CPU's, and secretly licked Ram for no unapparent reason, Ram then woke up to see what's going on. And when she saw the figure, she screamed so loudly that the Basilicom can hear it.

Blanc heard the scream and headed to her sister's room, hoping she could still save them.

But it was too late, the creature flew away with sisters, making Blanc worried and confused.

_Timeskip_

It was a sunny day in Gamindustri, and Neptune is playing her game with Ray feeding her pudding when she wants to.

A smartphone suddenly ranged, and Ray putted down the pudding in order to call it.

"Hello this is Ray, who is this?" Asked Ray.

"This is Blanc, and i need your help!"

"Why what's going on?" Said Ray.

"My sisters have been captured, and i need you to help me find them."

"Wait, can't you do by yourself? Since you're a goddesses and all that and you have guards."

"Yes but, CAN'T YOU JUST GO RIGHT NOW!" Shouted Blanc.

The phone then abruptly ended, leaving Ray speechless.

"Wow, i never thought Blanc could be this intense." Thought Ray.

_Timeskip_Ray arrived at Lowee again, in which he accepted Blanc's request.

Both Ray, Blanc, and Lowee's guards are now in the forest, searching for the twins.

"Hey Ray, does your computer of yours ever find the twins?" Asked Blanc.

"Just wait for a minute, my Entity Tracker is still scanning the area." Said Ray.

Once they heared a beep, Ray stood still so he can scan the area. The Entity Tracker then detected Rom and Ram in a nearby cave.

"Blanc, i think your sisters are in that cave."

Said Ray.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Blanc.

"Yes because my Entity Tracker said so." Answered Ray.

The two then headed off to the cave, and when they arrived, what they saw was totally unpleasing.

They saw CFW Trick in a new body, sitting in his personal throne while doing what he does best, licking Blanc's twin sisters.

"Ah yes, look what we have here." Said Trick.

"Really? Is this what you're gonna do all the time?" Said Ray.

"Of course, cause it's my thing." Said Trick as he continues to lick the girls.

"You puny freak!" Ray shouted.

Ray then rushed to Trick, but Trick flew back Ray using his tongue.

"Ow, my processors." groaned Ray.

" That's why you need my help right?" Said Blanc.

"Yup, totally agree.) Said Ray.

Trick then attmepts to grab Blanc by his tongue, but Ray managed to save her by firing his arm cannon at the tongue.

"Oh, so you wanted to fight like mano de mano then? Alright." Said Trick.

Trick then loose the girls and stood up, preparing to fight. Blanc and Ray are also prepared to fight as well, while Blanc transforms into White Heart, ready to save the twin sisters from the clucthes of Trick, who then summoned his toopers.

The duo then faced off Trick and his troopers, with White Heart facing off against the troopers while Ray faced Trick himself, Ray executed some straight punches and a roundhouse kock which damaged Trick quite easily.

Trick then uses his sharp claws to strike Ray, leaving him damaged as well. But Ray summons his sword to block Trick's attacks. Trick then uses his two claws to strike Ray, but he deflected it and throw some slashes at Trick.

Trick fell down, but he slowly stood up and held his arm in pain. Bruises and slashes were everywhere, and lightning surges flowed around him.

"Alright Blanc." Said Ray. "Now it's your chance!"

Ray grabbed the twins first, then White Heart then flew towards Trick and deals a massive blow to him, causing him to explode. But luckily, Ray and Blanc managed to leave the cave at the last second.

Both Rom and Ram hugged Ray from the side.

"Thank you Mr.Ray for saving us." Said Rom.

"Yeah, this would never come true if you weren't here." Said Ram.

Ray then thanked the two by a pat on the head.


	6. Chapter 6: Ray's Challenge

After some chaotic events that happend, Ray then returned to Planeptune and so were Blanc and her twin sisters in Lowee. And as it seems that Gamindustri was at peace again.

Back in Planeptune's Basilicom, Ray has been watching Neptune play games, and she does it all the time. This made Ray to devise a plan to have Neptune go outdoors.

"Mr.Ray" Said Histoire "Do you think you can find a way to make Neptune stop playing."

"Oh yes, i am planning a way Histoire, and it will be secretive that Neptune will never be able to find them."

"Find them?" Interrupted Neptune. "Please! Finding the console will be super easy. And besides, the Author won't know how he'll hide the consoles."

Ray simply facepalmed at what she said.

"I, think i have a more different plan in mind." Ray said.

"Yeah good luck hiding cause it will be so easy to hunt them." Said Neptune as she return to play her game.

And while Neptune smiled at what she said, She made a dumb mistake into thinking she can outsmart him. But on this day, Ray will prove her wrong.

_Timeskip_It was 2:30 am, and both Neptune and Nepgear were asleep, but Ray woke himself up and managed to sneakily went out of the bedroom. He then went near the console Neptune likes to play with and disconnected all the outputs and placed the console inside his back (which acts as a storage container). And after that, Ray went back to sleep.

_Timeskip to morning._It was morning and Ray had woken up. But before he went outside the bedroom, he has recieved a call from his sister. He then answered it.

"Hi sis, what's up?" Said Ray.

"Um Ray, why were you active last night when you were sleeping?" Asked Ivy.

"Oh, well had to something there Ivy.

"Ray, are you sure you're not keeping secrets from me?"

"Of course not sis i mean, why would keep secrets from you?" Said Ray nervously.

"Don't forget lil bro, i am monitoring your system so you better not hide things fro me okay?" Said Ivy

"Yes sis." Said Ray.

After Ray stopped the call, he headed to the main room and saw Neptune in her better days; finding her beloved console.

"No no no! Where is it?" Neptune said, walking back and forth trying to find it.

Neptune then proceeded to do it the hard way; literally sweeping furniture and throwing pillows behind to find it.

"Sorry Neptune, but making this room a mess won't help." Said Ray.

After Neptune said Ray's words, she then stood straight and slowly turned her head at Ray. She then dashed at Ray and wobble his body back and forth.

"Where. Is. IT!" Shouted Neptune.

"I don't know where it went Neptune. But it probably went away by itself." Said Ray.

Neptune then stopped and kneeled down.

"You mean, my beloved console betrayed me?"

Neptune then proceeded cry. Ray then went down to Neptune and wiped her face off.

" *Sigh* Neptune. Do you seriously think that without your beloved console, you're life is completely over?" Asked Ray.

"Yes! It was my one and only companion you see. And without it, i am nothing and i will die of boredom." Neptune said. "So what will i do? Where will i go?"

"Frankly my dear Neptune, i do know one you can do." Said Ray.

"Then what is it?" Questioned Neptune.

The two then stood up, then Ray took a deep breath and said one word.

"Work."

"Work?!" Said Neptune. "No i don't wanna work! My body will die after all of that!"

"Come on Neptune, it's just plain and simple if you think really hard about it." Said Ray. "And who knows? You're beloved console might reunite to you if you finished working."

"Really?" Asked Neptune.

"Yes, Really." Said Ray.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Said Neptune.

For the rest of the noon, Neptune has been doing all of the work with Ray helping her.

_Timeskip to __afternoon._

It is now 5:50 pm, and Neptune has been doing her paperwork with Ray also doing the half of the stack of papers. Histoire and Nepgear soon arrived.

"We're back!" Said Nepgear.

As Histoire saw Neptune and Ray woorking the paperwork, Histoire smiled.

"Wow Mr.Ray. I never thought you could actually make Neptune work." Said Histoire happily.

"Of course, Histoire." Said Ray. "I have hidden it in a very secret place that nobody will ever find."

After all the paperwork has finished. Neptune then reached to Ray again.

"Alright Ray, where's the console?" Said Neptune.

"Umm, what console?" Said Ray, pretending that he dosen't know what console it was.

"Ray, stop pretending. I know you have it."

"Oh, yeah! You're beloved console! Just wait for a moment Neptune."

Ray then head towards the bedroom and took the console from inside his back and went to Neptune again.

"Tada!" Cheered Ray. "Here's you're console back!"

"Yay! It has returned!" Cheered Neptune.

And after this, Neptune and Ray played for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7: Aerius' Assaultus

A day after Ray managed to have Neptune work, Histoire has announced that Compa and IF are coming over to pay a visit. Neptune jumped with joy while Ray smiled in his thoughts, knowing that he'll meet new friends.

Before they arrived, Histoire has requested Ray to go grocery shopping at a local supermarket, which he easily accepted. Oh, and Nepgear joined him as well.

_A few minutes later..._

Nepgear and Ray arrived in the supermarket and it was very busy today.

"Ray, do you know why there are so many people today?" Asked Nepgear.

"Hmm." Ray thinked. He then looked at a sign that says the supermarket has a sale going on.

"I guess the items are on sale today." Ray said.

"Hmm, maybe it is." Said Nepgear.

Once they brought all the things needed for said dinner later. Ray then stuffed the bags inside his back, so he dosen't need to carry them home.

"Wow Ray, you're quite a multifunctional machine aren't you?" Said Nepgear.

"Of course i am. And besides, thanks to this robotic body, things have just made a bit easier." Said Ray.

As they we're walking home, a flying figure with a wingsuit flew forward and started shooting at them. But luckily, Ray managed to block Nepgear from getting shot.

The figure then began to shoot at random buildings, causing Ray and Nepgear to seperate and help them.

Ray then flew to the right side, in which he freezed down a burning building and managed to help prevent a building from falling.

On Nepgear's side, she managed to strike the figure before it fires it's machine guns at a few people. She slashed it with her sword until she managed to break one of the figure's jetpack thrusters, which flew the figure away.

Both Ray and Nepgear reunited.

"Ray, what was that all about?" Said Nepgear.

"Probably another monster from the sky." Said Ray. "Now let's get back to the Basilicom."

After they have arrived at the Basilicom, they noticed that Compa and IF have already arrived. Ray began introducing himself to them while Nepgear explained the situation earlier to Histoire.

"So, you said that a jetpack-armoured figure started to shoot everywhere. What did you do then?" Asked Histoire.

"We seperated to help the people. I managed to attack the monster before it shoots everyone and i managed to flew it away." Explained Nepgear.

"Oh well, i hope that the monster has disappeared for now." Said Histoire.

"Yeah i hope." Agreed Nepgear.

_Timeskip..._

It was nighttime, but Compa and Ray managed to prepare all the food for the night. "This is more like a potluck rather than a full dinner." He thought.

Then, the gang sat down to eat. Howevet though, Ray has sensed something noy right. This did not go unnoticed by Nepgear.

"Ray, is there something wrong?" Asked Nepgear.

"Nothing Nepgear." Said Ray. "But i felt like something isn't right here."

"Why?" Asked Compa. "Are you sick?"

"Nope, not at all Compa." Said Ray. "But it seems like."

Ray quickly looked back and saw the figure again. This time in a new jetpack and ready to fire.

"Everybody get down!" Shouted Ray.

The figure fired it's machine gun arms in the windows and, after breaking all the windows, fired a missile at them, but Ray managed to grab the missile and threw it back at the figure, causing it to fly away.

"Alright everyone, let's follow that monster." Said Ray.

"Sweet! A new adventure!" Said Neptune.

_A few minutes later..._

The gang managed to follow the monster into a liff. It then lands and looks back at them and the gang take a good look at it: It was clad in metallic plating, it's head had a soldier's helmet with a visor in it, and the chest and backplate resembles a jet fighter, complete with miniguns, missile launchers, and jet thrusters for flight.

"Alright guys! Let's nep up this monster!" Said Neptune.

"Do you really think you can beat the mighty Aerius? Alright then, let's fight!"

Aerius then proceeded summon a couple of Connborg troopers, and the troopers then activated their laser blades and prepared to attack them.

"Alright troops." Said Aerius. "Attack!"

The troops and Aerius charged at them, and so an epic fight ensues.

Neptune and Ray fought Aerius, while Nepgear, IF, and Compa took care of the Connborg troopers, with Nepgear and IF slashing every single Connborg troopers while Compa used her giant syringe to give the troopers a massive short circuit.

After they defeated the Connborg troopers, they then watched Neptune and Ray fight the monster. But Aerius began shooting at them in which Neptune managed to deflect them with her sword while Ray simply take the bullets anyway.

Aerius then fired a bunch of missiles at the gang, causing them to flew back.

"Hahaha! Yes! I knew you all are underpowered fools." Said Aerius.

"Do you really wanted to challenge us?" Said Ray as he stood up. "Alright, let's take the fight to the skies."

Aerius then accpeted Ray's offer and flew up. Neptune then transformed and she and Ray flew up as well.

The gang from the ground can only looked up and watch the battle on what looked like a sky dance. Blurs of light zoomed everywhere, and sparks flew like crazy.

It wasn't long before Ray showed off his own tech. He then summoned his own sword and disarmed Aerius' weapons and Neptune took care of the rest.

She then deal a final blow to Aerius, which he ended up falling into the sea and exploded for good.

After said fight, the gang returned to finish their supper while Ray fixed the windows.

"Wow, i've never seen such amazingness as a guy like you." Said Compa.

"Thanks a lot." Thanked Ray. "I'd usually use this body to help fight crime in my world."

"Wait, so this means you are not from this world?" Asked IF.

"Yes. I have come from a different world. More different to be exact." Said Ray.

IF just added that to her mind.

Meanwhile, inside Exis' spaceship, the female commander went into the Exis room to report on what happend to Aerius.

"Umm General Exis. I have some very bad news for you." Said the female commander.

"So let me guess," Said General Exis. "Aerius got his ass whooped again?"

"*Sigh* Yes General."

General Exis simply facepalmed on what he heard. "Just how are these CPU's managed to destroy our troopers? And what's with that stupid robot of theirs!"

"General, I think that the CPU's and the robot are fighting together, maybe that's why our troopers have been destroyed."

The General then stood up and turned his head at Arfoire. "You! Arfoire! Go and spy on the CPU's and here, take this." He hands her a data scanner. "Go and scan their power levels, especially that robot of theirs."

And so, Arfoire did what Exis said. But Arfoire made secretly smiled on her face knowing that it is the time that she'll have Ray on her hands, and nobody will dare to stop her.


	8. Chapter 8: Tower Siege

It was another peaceful day in Planeptune, but Ray is still off in the bedroom. Until Neptune came along and shaked Ray to wake him up.

"Hey Ray! Wake Up!" Said Neptune, causing Ray to wake up. "Huh, wha, what is it Neptune?"

"Histy has go a mission for you!" Said Neptune. "Come On!"

Ray then stood up and headed to the main room where Histoire was waiting.

"Ah, your awake Mr.Ray" Said Histoire. "I have a mission for you and Neptune."

"That seems like an easy plan, what is it then?" Said Ray.

"You and Neptune will visit Leanbox to solve the slow decrease of Share Energy." Explained Histoire.

"That's kinda odd, but i'm guessing that must be some gadgetry from the sky again." Said Ray

"Yeah i kinda guessed so." Said Histoire.

"Alright Neptune, let's go." Said Ray. "Yipee! Let's go on an adventure!" Cheered Neptune.

Timeskip

Both Neptune and Ray arrived at Leanbox's Basilicom, where they are happily welcomed by Chika, Leanbox's Oracle, and so from there they arrived at Vert's room, only to find her playing her favorite MMO game.

Ray and Neptune peeked at the door to watch her play. Ray then turned his head at Chika's face. "Is this what she usually does everyday?" Asked Ray, and Chicka bowed yes in reply.

Ray then knocked at the door but with no reply. Ray then decided to sneakily head inside the room and poke Vert several times to have her attention.

When Vert then felt someone poke someone in her shoulder, she paused the game and turned back. Once she saw Ray, she jumped slightly but reluctanly stood up.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down Miss. I'm not going to hurt you." Said Ray. "Say, you must be the goddess of Leanbox right?"

"Yes, i am the goddess of Leanbox, but please call me Vert." Greeted Vert. "And judging by your looks, you mean be the robot of Planeptune right?"

"Yes i am that said robot." Answered Ray.

Vert then proceeded to explain Ray and Neptune about the situation happening at Leanbox. After that entire explanation, the trio then headed off.

Timeskip

The trio of Neptune, Vert, and Ray are now in the forest, searching for the clues of the mysterious decrease.

"Ray, how many hours before we find it?" Asked Neptune. "I don't quite know, but i'm picking a signal somewhere. Maybe it has the clues we've been looking for." Said Ray.

"I hope you're right Ray." Said Vert. "We cant seem to find it anywhere."

Ray continued to follow the signal until it reached the pinpoint location, where they discovered two tall towers with it's top resembling a planet with rings in it.

"Maybe these are the clues we've been looking for." Said Ray.

"Well i sure hope so." Said Vert. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Neptune impatiently.

Ray, Vert, and Neptune sneakily headed to the base, in which they first destroyed the Connborg troopers and then faced the monsters.

The monster that Vert faced calls himself Drillic, who somewhat resembles an armadillo, with it's small ears and front and back and shell, but has drill arms in it's humanoid form it then turns into a spiked ball and attacked Vert, which was really tough. Vert then transformed into her HDD Form and attacked the monster as well, but she can't break it's hard shell. So she decided to defeat it in it's humanoid form. After some hits and blows there, Vert then threw her spear at Drillic's chest, causing it to flew back and explode as well as the tower, but Vert managed to escape in time.

The monster that Neptune and Ray fought on the other hand, was a humanoid tank called Blastank, in which it fires at both Neptune and Ray, Neptune quickly transforms into her HDD Form and attack the monster while Ray activated the self-destruct button of the tower. After Neptune managed to defeat the monster, the two then left the tower as well before the tower goes boom.

The trio where then reunited. "I hope that's the last of them." Said Ray. "Yeah, it sure does like it." Said Neptune.

Just then, Ray picked up another signal heading to the other side. "Umm, girls, Just stay right here, i picked up another signal." Said Ray as he headed off to find the signal.

Ray then reached the signal on where it was coming, but just before he'd react, a tentacle grabbed Ray's left leg and pulled him towards a cave. Ray struggled to lose the tencacle's grip by using his dragonfly wings and using his melee weapons to break it, but it was too strong.

Then, a white-skinned figure then grabbed Ray by the throat and reached to his back and found it's instant shutdown system. It pressed the button and Ray quickly sutted down, it then proceeded to drag his surpsingly light body to who know's where.

Neptune and Vert arrived at the exact location, but he is nowhere to be found. "Ray! Where are you!" Shouted Neptune but with no response. "Dear lord, i hope Ray is fine in here, he might have disappeared or something." Said Vert.

Little do they realize that their old arch enemy of theirs has kidnapped Ray, but she had a different plan in mind for him unlike what the goddesess think.


	9. Chapter 9: The Villain Who Loved Me

Author's Note first: Please excuse this chapter for having a very, cheesy love story twist. I'm not very good at it.

Ray has woken up from his shutdown, but this time he had seen better days. He tried to move, but he saw that he is tied with the same rope-like tentacle that he was pulled back at. He saw on where he is and figured that he is in a abandoned warehouse and only a small lamp beamed below him.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up." a female voice showed up, causing Ray to look around on where it came from. And from the shadows emerged Arfoire.

Ray then scanned the woman with his entity scanner and it gave him some useful information. He then turned his head at Arfoire's face. "May i ask why did you brought me here?" Asked Ray.

"Hmm, you're quite a tough one i see." Said Arfoire as she was caressing his cheek. "You know, i was going to use you to lure the CPU's in, but i planned something else for you instead."

"Really? Then tell me then." Said Ray.

Arfoire then explained about how, before she kindapped Ray in the warehouse, she was commanded by General Exis to scan the CPU's so that he can find a potential weakness to the CPU's. And while she did scanned all the CPU's in secret, she was interested in Ray because of his technologically advanced weapon system and that he can be very charming around girls, which is very odd if you ask me.

"But Arfoire, how is it even connected about your so called 'plan' for me?" Said Ray.

"That was just only the beginning you see." Said Arfoire. The plan that i have for you is..."

Ray then witnessed that he thought was unexpected. She made a menacing giggle and went near Ray to... embrace him? "I. Want. You."

"What?!" Said Ray out loud. He had never expected a villain like Arfoire to have a thing for him.

"That's right, i want you because i see that that you have great potential for me." Said Arfoire. "That is why i have to kindap you to fullfill my wish."

"What? Never!" Protested Ray. "I don't trust and talk to villains like you!"

Arfoire then stood up, summouned her spear, and pointed at him. "If you won't be my one and only, then nobody will!" Shouted Arfoire.

This made Ray shiver. He had never thought that his "potential relationship" with Arfoire can get downright insane.

"Alright! Alright! I'll fullfill your so called 'wish'." Said Ray. He then thought of what to do.

"Oh, i know! I will take you out on a date tomorrow if that's what you want." Said Ray.

"Really?" Said Arfoire as she suddenly embraced Ray again. "Oh, Ray. I thought you would never ask!"

"Yes, i mean really." Ray said. He then took a long breathe, hoping not to ruin this date in any way. And by that, we mean that Ray will assure us that tommorow will be a "steady day."

_The next day..._

Both Arfoire (in disguise) and Ray arrived at the mall, basically the perfect place to start any date. There, Ray basically looked everywhere and anywhere, hoping that not one of the goddeses or CPU's will see them.

"So, do you know on where should we go first?" Asked Arfoire. Ray then started to think, and found a place to start. "I know! Let's go through that restaurant over there."

"How lovely, alright then." Said Arfoire as both headed through the restaurant. Ray looked to double check.

"Ray, is there something wrong there?" Asked Arfoire.

"Oh, uh nothing. I think i saw something from my back so i have to double check."

Answered Ray. "Let me guess Ray, is it the CPU's?" Said Arfoire in a doubtful tone. "Uhh yes. But my entity tracker says they aren't here, so we are perfectly safe."

Arfoire smiled, knowing that her arch enemies won't ruin her important date.

The two then took a seat, and so the two ordered the meal, though Ray only ordered orange juice for himself.

Ray then looked at the restaurant's window without noticing that Arfoire is staring at him. She then admire Ray's head: His blue lenses, his long, triangular-slanted ears, and his white, metallic shell.

Pretty much all of his features interesed Arfoire for reasons.

She then began thoughts about him, like how he has the potential to realize her dream of having a boyfriend, to him becoming her guardian angel when she shows him her true form someday.

Ray then caught Arfoire's attention. "Hey Arfoire, the food is waiting." Ray said. Arfoire then snapped outta her thoughts and ate the food while Ray "drank" the drink with his index finger.

After they finished their lunch, the next place they went is a movie theater, like all places, and they searched for the film they're gonna see.

"Hey Ray, do you know any good movies playing right now?" Asked Arfoire. "Just wait for a moment, must find good one." Answered Ray.

"So let's see; Steamax: Quest for the sacred doujinishi's? Nope, hmm, Rei Ryghts: Ace Attorney? Looks interesting, but i'm not into crime dramas though." Said Ray. He continued to look until Arfoire looked for the films herself.

"Ray! I think i found the perfect film fit for the two of us!" Said Arfoire. Ray then approached Arfoire and saw the film's poster. Ray was very concerned about it.

"Arfoire, that's quite an interesting film, but i don't think that's perfect for a couple like us." Said Ray.

"Aww, but i wan't to!" Cried Arfoire.

Since the woman he's dating is a dangerous and admitally powerful one, Ray had no choice but to accept it.

"Alright, let's go see that movie that you wanted to see." Said Ray. Arfoire then smiled while Ray rushed to purchase the tickets.

The film that the duo saw was more of a action-filled than anything else. The film was about a woman, who was the power of a long, extinct goddess, who must venture into Xylo City and battle Xylodrones in order to face off against the former goddeses old enemy.

When they got out of the theater room, Ray was quite impressed by the film, but Arfoire? not so much, but she still enjoyed it.

"Hmph, maybe i was quite wrong about the film i picked. Do you agree?" Said Arfoire. "Aww, b-but i like it!" Said Ray. "Yes i kinda that the plot may have more deveopment, but it does some nifty action scenes." Arfoire smiled yet again, knowing that she is happy when Ray is happy.

The two then finished their date at a bar, in all places again, in which Arfoire got all drunk and stuff while Ray simply just napped.

"*hic* H-hey Ray *hic* do you want *hic* a *hic* drink?" Asked Arfoire.

"No thanks Arfoire." Protested Ray politely. "You know i'm not kinda into alcohol drinks."

"Awww *hic* but-" Ray then placed his index finger at Arfoire. "No buts, you've drank too much and that's bad for you, so let's go."

Arfoire, while still drunk, transported her and Ray back to the warehouse and lazily placed the tentacles again at him.

"This time *hic* i'll do this everytime we come home so that *hic* you *hic* won't *hic* leave me." Said Arfoire.

"Yes, mistress." Said Ray politely.

After a while, both Ray and Arfoire has turned on their sleep modes, but Arfoire quite made a bold move by hugging into Ray and using his top head as a pillow.

Meanwhile, on the Neps side, things aren't what the used to be once he disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10: Lost, But Not Found

_Yesterday... in Planeptune_

"Neptune, where is Ray?" Asked Nepgear as Neptune arrived home. Neptune took out a long breathe said the terrible truth. "He's gone Nepgear."

"What?!" Cried Nepgear. "But that's not true, he can be somewhere, or just anywhere he can be!"

"Sorry Nepgear, but i don't know where he went after that." Said Neptune in a sad tone. Nepgear fell down her knees, wondering where he went. But then, she reluctenly stood up turned her head at Neptune. "Big sis, i think i know what happend to Ray."

Meanwhile, in General Exis spacheship, he was also concerned as well. "Say General, what are you thinking about?" Asked the female commander as she entered Exis room. "I've been wondering where Arfoire was doing down there. I mean, i promised her that she will return to the spaceship once she scanned all the CPU data, especially the blue machine." Said the General.

"Hmm, i wonder why." Wondered the female commander.

"Nevermind about that, now it's our chance to strike Gamindustri. Novia, go and tell the lab to make a monster now!" Commanded General Exis.

"G-got it." Said Novia as she hurriedly left the lab. "And Magic! Go find Arfoire, and don't let any CPU whip you apart!"

"With pleasure, General." Said Magic as she went outside his room as well.

"Uh, Exis, about that blue robot, what are you gonna do with him?" Asked Brave.

"Like i said, you'll just have to wait and see lad." Said General Exis as she returned to stare at Gamindustri.

_Somewhere in the fields..._

It was noon and Arfoire and Ray were working at an eggplant field, with Ray acting as a helper.

"So Arfoire, you actually work in this eggplant farm as a part-time job?" Asked Ray as he was pulling the eggplants out.

"Yes, this is usually what i do when i'm not doing the whole 'world domination' plot." Said Arfoire as she was pulling the eggplants out.

Ray's left ear then beeped. He stopped and answered the call.

"Hey Ray." Said Ivy.

"Hello again sis." Said Ray.

"So Ray, i saw in your monitoring systems that you are in a realtionship with someone hmm?"

Ray didn't know what to say after he heard it.

"Umm, yes i am." Said Ray.

"Then does this mean... you are on a date now?"

Ray then took a deep breath and said one word.

"Yes."

"Woah! I've never thought that my brother would actually go on a date!" Said Ivy happily.

"Well, i do had the courage you know." Answered Ray.

"Now that's just sweet! Alright, i gotta go now, hope you enjoy with your new date!"

Said Ivy.

"Alright, bye sis."

Ray then ended the call, but once he felt someone touch his left shoulder, he jumped and fell of his chest.

"Ouch! Oh come on Arfoire, you don't have to scare me like that."

Arfoire simply giggled before she apoligized to him.

_Timeskip..._

The both of them arrived back at the warehouse, in which Ray is tied up yet again.

"There we go, now don't you look precious in there?" Said Arfoire. Ray was quite unimpressed with that, and began to ask to her.

"May i ask something?" Asked Ray.

"Then what is it dear?"

"What if i managed to escape you and flee?"

Arfoire's face then darkened and made a very threatning smile.

"Then i will use my power so that you will face the consequences."

She then transformed into her dragon form and growled so menacingly that Ray puffed too much smoke.

"Yep, i'm totally screwed to death if i did that." Thought Ray.

Arfoire then transformed back into her human form.

"Now, do you understand the rules hmm?"

Said Arfoire, just to make sure.

Ray quickly bowed his head yes.

"Good, now i have to leave you behind, so don't you try anything to escape, you got it dear?"

Ray bowed his head yes again, then Arfoire disappeared into thin air, leaving only Ray in the warehouse.

As soon as she went out, Arfoire then went to look for something until she bumped into Magic.

"Ah, Arfoire. There you are." Said Magic.

"Oh hello there Magic." Said Arfoire.

"Say, Arfoire. Where have you been? The General has been looking for you."

"Well i am just doing what that General said you know." Said Arfoire.

"Oh right." Said Magic.

Back in the warehouse, Ray is simply sitted there and tied up like a hostage. He then supposed to shut down when he heard a voice from his audio trackers.

"Come on girls, Ray must be here somewhere."

Ray immediately realized that it was Nepgear's voice and that the Neptune and the gang were looking for him. He tried getting out, but ignored to prevent him from making her "mistress" angry.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle Of Many Battles

As Ray began to fell asleep, he then hear a bang on the door, causing to wake up. He then saw Neptune and the gang.

"Ray!" Shouted Nepgear. "You're alive!"

"Hey there girls." Said Ray. "And yes, i'm still fine as normal."

When Nepgear approach Ray to set him loose, one of the rope-like tentacles grabbed her and flung her back to the gang. As the she did, purple feats of smoke puffed everywhere, and lo and behold, Arfoire appeared from the smoke.

"Well, well, well." Greeted Arfoire with a smirk on her face. "Long time no see CPU's."

The CPU's then began to summon their weapons and pointed them at her.

"You old hag! Want do you want with Ray this time!" Demanded Neptune.

"Oh, so you wanted to have Ray back? Well you're too late because i finally have Ray for myself." Said Arfoire as she was patting Ray's head.

This angered Nepgear even more.

"No! Never! Ray dosen't belong to you!" Said Nepgear angrily.

"Oh, so you belong to him eh? Well that's too bad since we were mean't to be together, right Ray?"

Ray simply bowed no quickly. Arfoire simply had no choice but one thing.

"Alright then CPU's." Said Arfoire. "If you wanted your machine boy back, you're gonna have to beat me."

The CPU's accepted the deal. But before the fight started, Arfoire teleported Ray far away from so that he wouldn't get hurt, and so, the fight begins.

The fight began with Neptune and Nepgear heading straight towards Arfoire while the rest of the CPU's faced off against the monsters.

Noire first strike against the Viral infected army of Gltichoos while Uni took care of they flying Waspcons, big humanoid-like creatures that resemble a wasp. They then faced off against their leader, a humanoid-like creature that resemble a roger crab. While the roger crab-like monster does pull some skills, like disarming the CPU's weapons with it's claws and grabbing said CPU's and banging their heads together, the monster proved no chance against Lastation's CPU's. With Noire striking the monster in half while Uni finished it off with a blast to the chest.

For Vert and Blanc, they faced off against knight-like figures called Knightcons, in which they have superior mobility and speed. Vert and Blanc managed to amputate the knight's arms and legs before they unleash their deadly feature: the ability to spew violet acid from the visor, which can melt instantly upon impact. Fortunatley, Vert and Blanc managed to block the acid with their weapons, but they were disappeared instantly when the acid made impact on them.

The Knightcons then merged together to form Maceik, complete with two long maces for hands. Vert and Blanc once again faced the monster, and they managed to dodge the monster's maces, but Maceik managed to hit them both, sending them back to a wall.

Unfortunatley though, Maceik said one sentence that made a certain goddess throw a epic knockout on it.

"Haha! Now that i finally got you all, it's time to flatten you up kiddies!" Said Maceik.

This made Blanc so angry that she summoned her hammer back, and took a hit upon Maceik so hard that he literally flung out of the apartment and into the floor where he exploded.

During the moment Neptune and Nepgear fight Arfoire, Planeptune's CPU's began to strike Arfoire, but she flew backwards at a close second. Arfoire then proceeded to fire to fireballs at them, but the CPU's deflected them, causing Arfoire to take damage.

But Arfoire didn't gave up that easily, she then stood up and released Ray from the tentacles and brainwash him to have Ray fight against the CPU's.

The temporarily brainwashed Ray then began to fought the CPU's, with Arfoire using his skills to her advantage.

Now, the CPU's were on the ground, injures beyond repair, they feared as it looked like Arfoire has won, but not this time.

"Ha ha ha! I knew that all of you CPU's are no match against me. Looks like i'll really be keeping Ray for myself." Said Arfoire as she and Ray are prepared to leave.

Neptune does what her "protagonists of protagonists" motto does. She picked up her sword, dashed through them and deal a massive blow on them - so massive that both Ray and Arfoire were flung into the wall, causing Ray to lose Arfoire's control.

Arfoire then stood up, dusted herself off and decided that she has no choice but to let go of Ray.

"Alright CPU's, you win once again, But i will have warn you that Ray is still mine."

Said Arfoire. "So if anything happen to him, you will get what you deserved."

Arfoire then disappeared into a cloud of smoke, never to be seen again.

After she disappeared into thin air, the CPU's reluctanly woke up, and so is Ray. Nepgear then ran up to him and embraced him, knowing that Ray is back on their side.

But as they were walking home however, Ray stopped for a second because his audio trackers has detected a scream from a few miles away in Leanbox.

"Alright girls, no more screwing around. We have a nation to save again." Said Ray

"What?!" Cries Neptune. "My goodness Author, can't we just head home and let him have a harem or something without one of your'e stupid monster oc's ruining the moment?"

"Why don't you just shut your mouth Neptune!" Shouted the Author. "I'm trying to make it a completely different story, and not recycling the same idea over and over again."

"Um Neptune, who are you talking with?" Asked Ray.

"No No No No! you stole my protagonist's thunder!" Cried Neptune again. "I demand you to give me back my spotlight!"

"Neptune let's go. We don't wanna make a scene here." Said Ray as he unexpectedly carried Neptune.

The squad then went to Leanbox to save it with a Neptune who flailing her arms and legs back and forth in an hilarious attempt to free against Ray's grip.


	12. Chapter 12: His Secret

Now that Ray is back on Neptune's gang again, the said squad then headed to Leanbox since Ray captured screaming noises on his auido trackers.

The squad then headed to Leanbox where it looked quite normal. However, a fire has broken out faraway. Ray then flew to where the fire came from and stopped it using his freeze ray, while also helping the victim trapped inside. He then went to the victim to ask her something.

Instead, the victim pointed a gun near him, in which the victim thinks he's a threat. But Ray managed to calm the victim down.

"It's okay miss, i won't hurt you." Said Ray. "So tell me, how did your building caught fire?"

The victim then explained that a shadow-like figure went into her cafe and started shooting all-over. The victim tried to give the figure credits, thinking that it was a robbery, but the figure denied the offer and shot the gas tank, causing the cafe to explode.

"Well, you're lucky that all of you were not injured. So where did the figure went after that?" Asked Ray.

"I-i think it went that way." Said the victim while pointing to Leanbox's Basilicom.

"Oh no, i think the figure went in the Basilicom. Let's head to the Basilicom immediatley!" Said Ray.

"Right!" Said the girls as they quickly headed to the Basilicom.

Once they arrived, the CPU's then summoned their weapons and pointed them at where could the monster be. Ray then used his entity tracker and searched for the monster. He then found something crawling from the ceiling. Ray flew to the ceiling and threw it in the floor.

The CPU's were shocked, the monster tur-ned out to be a chameleon-like creature!

The CPU's then began to strike the monster, but the monster uses it's abilities

as an advantage against them.

First, he uses his invisibility and camouflage powers to slash and strike the CPU's first, and uses his superior agility against them.

Ray then tried to punch him, but his body is covered with a hard shell, so it didn't do damage to it. Ray then fired at the creature's head but with no use. So he mechanically transform his hands into circular saws so that he can rip open the monster's shell and he succeded. He then call the CPU's to strike them again, and so they did.

The monster was then flung into the window and exploded. As it look like the gang managed to defeat them, but they were wrong.

The monster managed to revived itself in secret, and returned back to the General Exis' spaceship in camouflage.

Once the monster arrived at the spaceship, he then went to General Exis' room where he was waiting for him.

"Welcome back Chamelecon." Said General Exis. "Do you have the things that i told you to find?"

"Of course i do like always, my lord." Said Chamelecon as he handed out an bucket-load of Anti-Crystals.

"Hahahaha. Perfect! With these Anti-Crystals we will make a new soldier, powerful enough to destroy the CPU's once and for all!" Said General Exis.

"And how are you gonna do that exactly?" Asked Arfoire.

"Like i said Lady Arfoire, you'll just have to wait." Said General Exis. Arfoire simply took the answer anyway.

Meanwhile, back at Leanbox's Basilicom. The gang then wondered if the monster was really gone for good. The gang headed down to the site where the monster exploded, but it was nowhere.

"No sign of the monster." Said Ray.

"Maybe it was really dead." Said Noire.

"Nope, it just wandered off. Not kidding." Answered Ray

"Alright gang, let's just discuss about this whole thing tommorow. I have the amount of info we needed." Said Ray.

During the night, every CPU went to sleep, except for Nepgear however, she then began to wonder how on earth (or in this case Gamindustri) did Arfoire managed to control Ray even though he's a robot. Pretty lame of a thought if you ask me.

She then carried Ray into her "secret laboratory" where she placed him on the operating table. She then picked up her screwdriver and began looking for any nails that could've been placed there. She then unscrewed all of the nails that were placed in Ray's head and took off the faceplate of the face. To her suprise, the endoskeleton head of Ray is actually modeled after a human skull!

Despite that, Nepgear continued to find more evidence of Ray's internal parts, so she then made Ray sit up and began to look for something that will open Ray's top head. While doing it, she acidentally pressed a button while doing so, causing the top head of open and revealed something that surprised Nepgear.

Once Nepgear took the module out at Ray's internal head, she found out that Ray has a human brain! Nepgear quickly learned that Ray's brain was the sole reason that he can act and feel like a human. She wanted to know more of Ray's endoskeleton and it's internal parts, but she quickly denied it because it will take her a whole midnight to do so.

Ray was then woke up with a beep of his left ear. He then proceeded to call his sister again.

"Hi Ray." Said Ivy.

"Hey there sis." Said Ray.

"Ray, i have noticed that you're internal systems were opened at midnight. Did you open it? Or was it someone else?" Asked Ivy.

"Oh, well... i think someone else opened my internals, but i don't quite know who that was." Said Ray.

"Why don't you open that security cam of yours to find out?" Said Ivy in a doubtful tone.

"Oh yeah, completly forgot about that." Said Ray.

Ray then played the video that was recording and shocked him when it turns out that Nepgear was the one who opened his systems.

"Umm, yeah it was someone else who opened my systems." Said Ray in a nervous tone.

"Well lil bro, it's a good thing that nobody knows about your 'secret'. Who knows what they'll use your brain for?" Said Ivy.

"Yeah right, ok gotta go now." Said Ray. "Bye."

"Bye lil bro." Said Ivy.

After this, Ray then started his morning with a concerned expression. The only thought that was on his head was: Does Nepgear knows his "secret"?


End file.
